


In My Claws Once More

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Megatron captures Optimus in the midst-of battle and well... He plays dress up with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/gifts).



> Well shit. Blame PurrV on DA's comic "In my claws once more".

I wrote this deep in the night. Enjoy! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: YAOI!! BOY X BOY!! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!!  
{P.S: A Pervy Megatron ahead!}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the midst of the battle, a odd thing happened. It started off like this. Optimus swung his ax once more at Megatron before Megatron grabbed it to pull Optimus closer.

Once he tore the ax out of his servos onto the ground, leaving the Prime defenseless. 

With a mighty blow, he knocked Optimus unconscious. "Well then. Back to the lair", Megatron said smirking picking up Optimus bridal style. 

Once he arrived back at the Decipticon hideout, He quickly hugged him. Then he felt something. Almost as if something was keeping him from crushing Optimus then and there. 

He soon realized that he loved him. He secretly knew that Optimus was just adorable. His smile, his electric blue optics, his fierce attitude, and a body no femme could posses. 

Optimus slowly onlined his optics. He blinked twice in surprise. Was Megatron...hugging him? "I finally have you in my claws once more Optimus", Megatron said. 

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Ransom me off?", Optimus said almost teasing Megatron. The warlord shook his head. "No".

Then he smiled and said, "I want to play dress up with you!". Optimus became flustured in a instant. "What?!". He was also amused that Megatron wanted to play dress up just like sparklings would do. 

Then Megatron gave him a death glare and said, "If you don't comply I'll kill you". Optimus said, "Fine fine! Primus dammit!". 

-A couple of groons later- 

The rest of the Autobots went to go and look for Optimus. "I got a energy reading", Ratchet said. "Great! let's go", Prowl said. They found Megatron sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods. They quickly transformed from their vehicle modes and into battle positions. They had their face-guards on and ready for battle. "I would suggest not attacking if you want your leader back", Megatron said. "What did you do with our boss-bot?!", Bumblebee said loudly. "Him? Oh right. You can come out know Prime", Megatron said smirking. "Crew...", Optimus said stepping out from behind a tree. Everyone blushed. "Don't ask", Optimus finished as he fully revealed himself. "Helloooo Boss-Bot", Bumblebee said giving Optimus a wolf whistle. Bulkhead was speechless. "Wooow...", Was all He could say. Prowl shrugged. "Suits him". Ratchet facepalmed himself and said, "Dear Primus". "Sooo Cute!", Megatron said getting behind Optimus and teasing his sides. Optimus felt this as degrading. He was wearing a pink Japanese school uniform that included the pink school uniform shirt that had a bunny pin and a little emblem that had a 'A' and under it it read 'Autobot'. that had blue skirt with a pink trim, a white bag that had a bunny design and hearts on it with a puppy charm, and to top it off, he had pink bows on his boots. 

He couldn't believe it. It felt so humiliating. What was even worse was that Bumblebee took a photo. He later showed it to Sari who was crying because she was laughing so hard. 

She took a photo and showed her father who was dying of laughter. Optimus facepalmed himself. 

He was never going to do that again. Meanwhile, back at the Decipticon lair, Megatron was enjoying the photo of Optimus in the cosplay. He so had to do that again. Defiantly. 

The End....?


End file.
